


A Whirl Of Limbs

by SchmooziWoozi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Kuroo is actually a hoe, M/M, Minor Kuroo, Oikawa - Freeform, Probably bad, Smut, Teach your kids, Tooru - Freeform, hajime - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, lube is good, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmooziWoozi/pseuds/SchmooziWoozi
Summary: That was the first time Iwaizumi thought to himself that he didn't want to lose this boy, despite the fact that most of the time afterwards was spent by the undying urge to punch Oikawa in the face.





	A Whirl Of Limbs

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY IWA-CHAN okay I'm lowkey not even sure what is in this honestly? I wrote it like a week ago but I've forgotten oops. 
> 
> The smut in this is probably worse than the smut that literally skips everything, has no paragraphing or grammatical sense, and doesn't even flow? You know the ones.
> 
> Enjoy you IwaOi trash cans

Iwaizumi met Oikawa when he was no younger than five years old. The alien-loving boy tumbled into his life in a whirl of limbs and astrology knowledge, telling him almost everything he knew about aliens and the considerable amount of conspiracy theories he had wandered across. That was the first time Iwaizumi thought to himself that he didn't want to lose this boy, despite the fact that most of the time afterwards was spent by the undying urge to punch Oikawa in the face.

Nearly sixteen years later, the two boys were standing in a college dorm, blasting bass filled music and taking sips from red plastic cups containing strong tequila {courtesy of none other than Oikawa himself}. Iwaizumi was sitting on his couch, enjoying the party as best as he could without accidentally taking someone home and regretting it the next morning. Oikawa on the other hand, he seemed to have a non-stop gyrating pull on his hips, swinging his body along with the music, and grinding up against almost every male in the vicinity.

Iwaizumi knew that he should compress whatever he was feeling right in that moment, ignoring the back flips his stomach was doing, and had been doing since tenth grade. A raw, red emotion was making its way through his bloodstream, making him see almost red. But he couldn't do anything, he was only the best friend after all.

Oikawa smiled devilishly over his shoulder at the man behind him, Kuroo is what his name was, as he promptly grinds his ass back into the taller boys crotch, the bed-hair ridden man not complaining one bit. Who would complain, after all, if one of the prettiest setter one could lay eyes on was grinding up against your crotch without a care in the world?

Kuroo seemed to notice Iwaizumi's stare piercing his skin, and simply tapped Oikawa on the shoulder before shoving him over towards Iwaizumi himself. The lanky brunet smiled as he noticed Iwaizumi, not one of his fake be-nice smiles either, and quickly placed himself in the older boy's lap.

“Iwa-chan, why're you just sitting here? Come dance!”

“I don't dance.”

“But it's your birthday!”

The pout on Oikawa's pink lips made Iwaizumi groan internally, knowing that he shouldn't be thinking about kissing those lips right now, and definitely shouldn't be thinking about what Oikawa would look like underneath him, with those pouting lips still in show.

“Go and dance with Kuroo, you looked like you were about to get fucked in front of everyone.”

“Silly! Kuroo went to go find Kenma! Plus, if someone had to fuck me in a room full of people, I would want it to be you.”

Damn Oikawa and his blunt-drunk antics.

“You don't know what you're saying.”

“Oh Iwa-chan, of course I do!”

The younger smiled before straddling the legs underneath him, and moving so close to Iwa's face that he could physically feel the light breaths coming out of his nose. Oikawa lightly pressed his lips to the corner of Iwaizumi's mouth, before starting to pepper his entire face with tiny, light kisses.

It wasn't unusual for the two of them to kiss, or be in each other's personal space more than friends really should be. It wasn't unusual for Oikawa to declare that 'Iwa-chan is mine, and mine alone'. Nor was it unusual for the two of them to end up half naked and panting on a bed after rough make out sessions. But it was unusual for it to go any further than that.

Oikawa was grinning as he stood up, leading Iwaizumi to one of the bedrooms upstairs, his own bedroom in fact, and shutting and locking the door behind them. Soon enough, Oikawa was pushed up roughly against the wall, lips on lips, tongue battling for dominance as they completely wrecked each other. Iwaizumi groaned as he felt long fingers slide up and under his shirt, running over his abs, before reaching up higher and playing with his nipples. Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi reached lower behind him, grabbing his ass roughly and grinding into him. The two soon parted for a breath, taking in how red the other was, panting and saliva dripping down their chins.

“What's gotten into you, Shittykawa?”

“Mm nothing yet, but I'm hoping you will soon.”

Iwaizumi growled, shoving his mouth back onto the younger's own, pulling at the back of Oikawa's thighs so that he would jump up, wrapping his long and slender legs around the toned torso in front of him. Oikawa moaned as Iwaizumi ground back into him again, the new angle sending shocks up the younger's spine. Iwaizumi detached his mouth from Oikawa's, and slowly moved down his neck, sucking and licking and biting the soft skin there, grinning almost victoriously as Oikawa started moaning and panting, complaining about how tight his jeans were and why they weren’t naked yet.

Iwaizumi carried Oikawa back to his bed, dropping him down almost roughly, straddling the younger boys hips and lifting his own shirt above his head, before staring down at the man below him. The chocolate haired boy licked his lips, arching his back to press his own crotch against Iwa's, his hardening dick straining painfully against his jeans.

“Iwa-chan, there's too many clothes.”

Iwa made quick work of getting rid of all the clothes off of Oikawa's body, running his palm over Oikawa's dick as he pulled his boxers down, making the younger shiver. Iwaizumi quickly got rid of his own pants, but the boxers stayed on. He reached down to grab Oikawa's dick, when a hand stopped him.

“Iwa-chan, it's your birthday. You're the one who should be pleasured.”

Oikawa quickly flipped the older one over, and leant down to mouth at the hard dick beneath the thin fabric of the boxers Iwa was still clad in. Iwaizumi groaned, looking down to see the setter already looking up at him through long lashes. He slowly pulled away, looking down to see the wet patch at the front of Iwa's boxers, before looking back up and making eye contact, grabbing the boxers with his teeth and pulling them down slowly.

If Iwa wasn't hard and dripping before, he definitely was now. Oikawa grabbed his dick as soon as it was free, licking a long stripe up the underside, making the older curse and moan. Oikawa gave a few kitten licks to the slit, before taking the head in his mouth. Iwa groaned, his hips bucking up as he tried to get more friction. Before he knew it, all heat was gone. Looking up, he saw Oikawa grabbing a bottle from his night stand, and pouring the liquid in it onto his fingers.

“Oi, Oikawa, I don't want to bottom-”

“Shush Iwa-chan.”

Iwa's eyes widened as he saw Oikawa reach behind himself, and starting to finger himself right on top of Iwaizumi. His dick was flushed, bouncing as Oikawa pushed back into himself, and dripping pre cum, and Iwa wanted nothing more than to take that dick into his mouth and suck Oikawa off as hard as he could. Moaning broke his trance, and he looked up to see Oikawa's eyes screwed shut, his mouth opened in breathless pants, his face flushed with layer of sweat already covering it. When he deemed himself stretched enough, he poured more lube onto Iwa's own dick, smiling almost shyly as he moved himself to be over the hard member.

“Oikawa you don't have to do this you know.”

“You don't know how long I've wanted to do this, Iwa-chan.”

Tight heat enveloped Iwaizumi as Oikawa lowered himself onto Iwa, groaning as he reached hilt, and grinding down. Both of them moaned simultaneously, before Oikawa started to bounce up and down.

“Iwa-chan, you're so big. It feels so good.”

Iwa hummed, grabbing onto Oikawa's hips to help guide him, watching as his cock bounced up and down, unattended.

“Oikawa, I want to fuck you.”

“The what are you waiting for?”

Oikawa was flipped over, looking up at the man above him, smiling. A rough thrust of Iwa's hips had him screaming, Iwa's dick pressing straight into Oikawa's prostate. Iwa smirked, pounding into Oikawa as fast as he could, making the younger whine and scream, tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes.

“Iwa-chan, I'm close.”

Iwa went faster, slamming into him, and reaching down to grab Oikawa's dick, playing with the slit. He somehow knew how Oikawa liked it. Iwaizumi felt a familiar heat coil up in his stomach before he came, looking down at the beautiful man beneath him.

“Oikawa, can I-”

“Come inside of me, Hajime.”

The way he said his name had Iwa coming hard and fast, pouring his seed into Oikawa, who followed in turn, his own seed spurting over both of their torsos. The two were a panting mess, groaning when Iwa pulled out to go and retrieve a wet wash cloth to wipe the drying cum off of both of them.

“Iwa-chan, I wanna cuddle.”

“Who knew you'd be cuddly after sex?”

“Iwa~”

Iwaizumi chucked the wash cloth into the clothes basket in the corner of the room, before getting under the covers with Oikawa, both of them still very naked.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Mm?”

“Happy birthday.”

A light kiss was delivered to Iwa's mouth, who ended up smiling into the kiss instead of responding.

“I love you, Iwa-chan.”

“You too, Shittykawa.”

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, almost as soon as they closed their eyes. Iwaizumi would never admit this out loud of course, but that had been the best birthday he could've wished for. Maybe even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so small update; Mr. Refreshing's birthday is in three days so you can check out my DaiSuga one-shot when that comes out mmhm and theres a KageHina one-shot coming out sometime this month? And a prologue for my KuroKen book so yay!
> 
> And if theres a n y KnB fans out there, I'm thinking about writing an AoKise so that'll be fun. Enjoy that
> 
> Mama Aki loves you bye xox


End file.
